Akuma meets Aliens
by chaosthesith89
Summary: Rito experienced a life changing event at the age of 15. Over a year later, a pink-haired alien princess crashes into his bathtub. How will he handle the craziness, and everything else. RitoXHarem. Lemons later on. No DMC characters in harem.
1. Chapter 1

Akuma meets Aliens

Disclaimer: I do not own To LOVE Ru, Devil May Cry, or any other pieces that I may use in this story.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Peke Speech"

Chapter 1: Meetings of the Unusual Kind

Medium blue eyes took in the form of a group of girls. Two of them, one with black hair in pigtails, and glasses, Sawada Mio, the other with light brown hair, the tallest of the three, Momioka Risa, didn't really have his attention. The third, however, who had shoulder length purple hair, Haruna Sairenji, was the one he was keeping an eye on.

'Haruna-chan.' The viewer, one Yuuki Rito, thought to himself. For a while now, he had felt a very fond attraction to the violette girl, but had up to this point been unable to express it. It had been harder in the past year, since not only did he have his own waning shyness, but he also had a certain other problem to deal with.

"Yo, Rito! Are you stalking her again in the middle of the day?" A familiar voice said from behind him. Turning around, Rito was greeted with the site of his friend, Saruyama Kenichi.

"You're not exactly one to talk about stalking." Rito said, brushing a bang of his snow white hair out of his face.

"Oh, so you admit you were looking at your beloved Haruna-chan?" Saruyama asked, ignoring Rito's comment, and hoping to get on his best friends nerves.

"It's not so much 'looking', more like its 'waiting'." Rito answered.

"Waiting?" Saruyama questioned, already having an idea of what Rito was waiting for, but he'd rather hear it.

"I'm gonna tell her how I feel about her today." Rito said his face set in a pure mask of concentration. It had been three years since Rito and Haruna had been in the same homeroom, but for a while now, he had been trying to let Haruna know how he felt. Sadly, every time he tried, something always got in his way.

After school was over, Rito was leaning against the gates to Sainan High, waiting for Haruna. Looking amongst the crowd, Rito saw her walking away from the school building, in her hands was a small book, which she was currently reading. Pushing off the wall, Rito made his way toward Haruna, while calling her name.

"Hey, Haruna!" Was suddenly heard, and Mio and Risa were seen running toward Haruna from the school. Sighing to himself, Rito quickly jumped off the ground, and landed on a nearby tree branch. He saw that Haruna had returned her attention back to where Rito had been only a few seconds before.

'Guess today wasn't the day either.' Rito thought. 'I want to let her know, but I don't want her friends making a scene in front of the whole school.' Shaking his head, Rito jumped off the branch, and leapt to a few streets away from the school. Once he was a good distance away, he casually landed on the street and began a slow walk back to his home.

(Yuuki Household)

"I'm home." Rito said, kicking off his shoes and walking upstairs. Passing by the living room, Rito saw his younger sister, Mikan, sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, when she turned and spoke to him.

"Welcome home, Rito." She greeted happily. "Daddy said he'll come home late again today."

"Alright." Rito answered, moving toward the stairs, and to his room. Once he had closed the door, he grabbed the nearby phone, dialed a number, and waited for an answer. The line rang once, twice, and on the third ring, a voice answered.

"Hello, Saruyama residence, who's calling?" Was heard.

"Glad to know you aren't screening your calls." Rito said, removing his coat and tossing it into the air, the silver pendant around his neck jostling along with his movements. A second later, the coat landed on the back of his desk chair.

"So, from your tone, I guess you didn't tell Haruna-chan how you feel?" Saruyama questioned, though Rito heard from his underlying tone that he already knew the answer.

"Too many distractions." Rito answered. Not too long ago, Saruyama would have expected an outburst from his old time friend, but it never came.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get the opportunity sooner or later." Saruyama replied. "I mean, you have to get her alone at least once in your lives." He added, hoping to grate on his best friends nerves a bit.

"Coming from a guy with no girlfriend either, I'm not sure if that was a form of support, or opposition." Rito replied casually. "Anyway, I'd love to stick around and hear you talk more, but I'm gonna go." Not waiting for a reply, Rito hit the end button, terminating the call. Quickly grabbing a change of clothes, he left his room and headed for the bathroom for a calming bath.

After scrubbing himself down, Rito was soaking in the bath tub, letting the warm water ease him into a calm state. Letting his mind wander, Rito thought back to his failed confession only a little while ago.

'Come to think of it, not long ago, the idea of even talking to a girl wasn't high on my priority list. Before I turned 15, it was mostly soccer, dodge ball, and other sports. Then, it happened…' Rito sighed to himself. "Don't think about it Rito. Just relax and think of something else."

Tilting his head back, Rito closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After releasing it, he noticed a strange bubbling sound, and looked at the water. Seeing small arcs of electricity, and bubbles rising up, Rito immediately tensed up, while trying to think of what was happening. However, his thoughts were cut short, as a split second later, the water in the tub exploded.

"What's the deal with the waterworks?" Rito exclaimed. Then, through the rising steam, Rito saw an outline, one that looked oddly like a females. Then, a voice rang out, confirming what he had been thinking.

"Successfully escaped!" The girl cried out happily, while she gave a stretch. It was then that Rito also noticed that she was completely naked. The only thing even slightly covering her was her long pink hair. Then, the girl noticed that she wasn't alone, and turned her green eyes to look at the other occupant of the room. Finally, the situation hit Rito fully, and he reacted.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted, while lunging toward the door. Managing to grab a towel, and wrap it around his waist, Rito had just opened the door, and came face to face with Mikan. The younger girl managed to hide her blush very well, despite seeing her older brother's muscled body, clad in only a towel.

"What's going on Rito!" Mikan asked.

"Either I'm going crazy, or there's a naked girl in the bathtub." Rito answered. Mikan gave her older brother a questioning look, but looked into the bathroom.

"Rito, there's no one there." Mikan said from inside. Moving through the door, Rito saw that indeed, the bathroom was completely empty.

"Guess the steam finally got to me." Rito said, once again brushing some of his bangs out of his face. "Sorry to bother you Mikan. Now, do you think you could leave?"

"Geez, Rito, you're not very nice to your younger sister." Mikan said, giving him a mock glare.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your help, but I still need to dress, and while I don't mind too much, I doubt you want to see your onii-chan like that." Rito said with a smirk. Mikan blushed, and quickly ran from the bathroom. 'Man, teasing her still doesn't get old.'

After dressing himself in his boxers, and pulling a pair of baggy pants and his trademark necklace on, Rito started heading back to his room. He was still drying his hair, while he thought about the recent encounter, and how real it had seemed.

'That seemed a little too realistic, even for me, to be a daydream.' Rito thought, opening his door. Once inside, he was greeted with the same pink-haired, green-eyed girl from earlier, a towel being the only thing keeping her partially modest.

"Ah, I'm borrowing a towel." She said in a calm voice, however, Rito saw she had a faint blush on her face seeing Rito's state of dress.

"Okay, who are you?" Rito asked, bluntly getting to the point.

"Me? I'm Lala." She answered happily.

"Lala, huh?" Rito responded, his gaze never leaving the strange girl.

"Yup! I came from Planet Deviluke." Lala said, her peppy tone never changing.

"If I'm getting this right, you're saying you're an alien?" Rito questioned.

"Well, for you Earthlings, I guess I am." Lala replied.

'Geez, she's an alien. I wonder what she would say if I told her about me.' Rito thought, his gaze going to another direction.

"Ah, you don't believe me?" Lala questioned, taking his lack of response as disbelief. "Then here, look at this." She said, lifting up the back of her towel, and turning around giving the white-haired teen a pleasant view of her ass, as well as…

"Am I delusional, or is that a tail?" Rito asked, his face flushing a little from the provocative position the girl was in.

"Right? Earthlings don't have tails like this, right?" Lala responded, he face blushing from seeing the boy staring at her intently. "Although I do have a tail, I don't transform when I see the full moon." She added on an after note.

"Alright, you can stop flashing me now." Rito said, turning his head, to try and hide his red tinted face.

"You're so cute when you blush." Lala said.

'Cute, huh?' Rito thought. "So, can you please explain how you ended up in my bathtub?"

"Oh, I used this." Lala held up her left arm, showing a rather strange looking bracelet on her wrist. "This is 'Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun.' I made it. I can't specify the destination, but this makes it possible for each living unit to warp a short distance." Lala cheerfully explained.

"Warp?" Rito repeated.

"Yup! I used this in the space ships bathroom, and happened to warp into your bathtub." Lala said.

"Why from a spaceship?" Rito questioned, though he had a possible idea of what it was.

"I'm being chased." Lala responded. "I thought I would be safe from the pursuers on Earth, but they came. I was about to be taken away on their ship. If I hadn't used this, I would probably have…" Lala said, leaving the sentence hanging, but there was plenty of implication. Before Rito could answer, however, a shout from the window drew his and Lala's attention toward the source.

"Lala-sama!" Through Rito's opened window, a small object, which was a cream color, with small black bat-like wings and swirl eyes, entered. "Are you alright, Lala-sama?"

"Who the hell is that?" Rito deadpanned.

"Peke!" Lala happily cried, catching and hugging the small creature. "Oh, I'm glad! You were able to escape safely too!"

"Luckily the ship had not left Earth's orbit." The small creature, now known as Peke responded. Turning its head slightly, Peke then spotted Rito. "Lala-sama, who is this strange looking Earthling?"

'I have some weird looking creature calling me strange?' Rito thought.

"He lives here." Then, Lala turned her attention back to Rito. "Now that I think about it, I haven't heard your name yet."

"Oh, I'm Rito."

"And this little one is Peke." Lala replied.

"Nice to meet you!" Peke said in greeting.

"She's my self-designed 'all purpose costume robot'." Lala explained.

"Costume robot?" Rito questioned, more to himself than to Lala. Then, Rito noticed something heading toward him, and lifting his hand, he caught the item, which had turned out to be the towel Lala had been using. A slight pink returning to his face, he saw Lala standing with her back to him, with Peke floating at chest level to her.

"Okay, Peke. I'll leave it to you!" Lala said.

"Roger." Peke replied, as her small body began glowing. "Change, Dress Form!" After a bright flash of light, Peke had vanished, and Lala was now garbed in a tight cream colored outfit, with purple highlights, a large hat with Peke's swirl eyes adorning it, and her tail sticking out for the world to see.

"That's a neat trick." Rito idly commented.

"It's not too tight, is it, Lala-sama?" Peke's voice, which seemed to originate from the hat, questioned.

"No, it's perfect." Lala answered. "Thank goodness you got here so fast! If you hadn't been here, I'd have nothing to wear!" Lala then seemed to remember that Rito was still in the room, and quickly turned her attention back to him. "What do you think? Isn't it great, Rito?"

"Well, you definitely aren't a wall-flower with that." Rito commented.

"By the way, Lala-sama, what are we going to do now?" Peke questioned, to which Lala crossed her arms and gained a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm, I wonder…I guess I'll have to think about it." Lala replied, her tone remaining in the constant peppy style.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Rito found two other people had entered his room, both of them surrounding Lala. Both figures were dressed in black suits, with black sunglasses over their eyes. The only differences between them was one had long blonde hair and a scar along his left eye, while the other had short black hair. Behind each of them, Rito noticed, were black tails, similar to Lala's which had harpoon style tips to them.

"…You're becoming quite a bother." The blonde figure said. "We should have bound your arms and legs and denied your freedom…"

Lala was staring at the men, a look of shock on her face, before her expression turned to annoyed. "Peke…"

"Y-yes?" The little robot turned costume replied.

"I've told you time and time again, be sure that you're not being followed." Lala continued, her tone growing more agitated by the second.

"Yes…"

"GEEEZ!" Lala screamed. "You stupid robot! Now everything was for nothing!"

"I'm sorry…" Peke said in a small voice.

'Something tells me things are gonna get hectic very quickly.' Rito thought.

"Now, this time, are you ready to come with us?" The black-haired figure asked.

"L…Lala-sama, can't you use the bracelet again?" Peke suggested.

"It's no use…After I use the bracelet once, it takes a full day to recharge." Lala replied.

Suddenly, the blonde-haired goon lashed out, grabbing Lala's right arm with his left. "Now, let's get going."

"No…Let me go!" Lala shouted, while trying to pull away. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the blonde's wrist, and gave a quick squeeze, not enough to break the bone, but enough to draw his attention away from Lala. Lala, taking this chance got out of the man's grip, and all three turned to see, surprisingly, it was Rito gripping the man's wrist, a serious look on his face.

"I don't think she likes your company, so I suggest you back off." Rito said, while he lashed out with a palm strike. The hit caught the blonde in the chest, and sent him backwards several feet, temporarily disoriented. Before his partner could make a move, Rito lashed out with a swift kick to the others stomach, stunning him as well. Taking the opportunity, Rito grabbed Lala's hand and pulled her toward the window. "This way, Lala."

"Rito." She said, shock still evident on her face.

Quickly dashing out the window, Rito and Lala made their escape from the two figures, who were just now regaining their bearings.

"Wait!" One of them screamed.

"Rito, why did you help me?" Lala questioned as the two of them dashed across rooftops, trying to get some distance between them and their chasers.

"You think I can just sit back and watch a girl get taken away?" Rito asked in return, his attention fully on the path ahead.

(On the street below)

Walking along the empty street below was Haruna Sairenji, who was currently walking her pet dog. Her attention wasn't completely on the road ahead, or on her pet, but more on the earlier day. She had been certain she had heard someone, male from the voice she heard, call her name at the end of school, but she hadn't been able to figure out who it was. Suddenly, her attention shifted up to the rooftops, where she saw two figures darting across rooftops.

"A thief…?" She wondered out loud, until she got a good look at who it was. "Yu…Yuuki-kun?"

(With Rito and Lala)

As the two were running through a nearby park, they were forced to stop when a large truck smashed into the ground in front of them. Skidding to a halt, Rito quickly spun himself around and placed himself directly between Lala and the two pursuers.

"Will you stop interfering, Earthling?" One of them shouted, as they both advanced toward the cornered teens.

'Damn, those two are definitely stronger than I am.' Rito thought, while settling into a fighting stance. "I'm only giving you one warning, any closer and you will regret it."

That was when both of them stopped advancing, and stood tall, as the blonde one spoke again. "Lala-sama…please stop this at once. Stop running away from home!"

"No way!" Lala yelled back, while Rito's stance loosened slightly.

'She ran away?' Rito thought, while Lala continued speaking.

"I've had enough of it!" She shouted. "I don't know if it's because I'm the successor or what, but every single day all I do is meet people who want to marry me!"

"But Lala-sama…" The blonde continued, trying to reason with the pinkette. "This is what your father wants."

Rito, who had dropped from his fighting stance, was glancing between Lala and the two men, with one thought on his mind. 'What have I gotten myself into?' That was when Lala pulled a small object from what Rito could only guess was a pocket on her outfit.

"This has nothing to do with Papa!" She replied back, while flipping open the device, which seemed to look similar to a cell phone. After pressing a few buttons and hitting the center button, there was a flash of light, which after it was gone, revealed a large object, which resembled a large octopus. "Go! Go! Vacuum-kun!" Lala shouted, announcing the things name.

"This is bad!" The blonde shouted, while he and his companion stood in fear. "It's one of Lala-sama's inventions!"

"Go!" Lala shouted, while pointing at the two men. "Suck them up!" And sure enough, a split-second later, the machine started up, creating high-speed winds that pulled the men off the ground and towards the machine.

"Wow." Rito commented, as he watched the two enter the nozzle of the machine. "A vacuum cleaner, huh?" It was about then that Rito noticed the winds were also picking up any objects that weren't bolted to the ground, which Rito also noticed included him.

"Hey, turn this thing off!" Rito shouted to Lala, who was floating off the ground off to the side of the machine, her hand on the side of her face, her expression showing a look of thought.

"Wh…what's wrong, Lala-sama?" Peke questioned, noticing Lala's lack of response.

"Now…" She said, not noticing a small tattoo under Rito's left wrist was glowing a soft purple. "Now how do I turn it off again?" She wondered out loud, honest confusion on her face.

"Great." Rito commented to himself, having heard Lala's question, and it was then he decided enough was enough. In a flash of purple light, an o-katana, held in a black sheath, appeared in Rito's left hand. Grabbing the white cloth wrapped handle with his right hand, Rito drew the blade in a quick flash, before sheathing the blade once again. When the tsuba hit the sheath with an audible clink, the machine suddenly stopped sucking in air, and that's when Lala and Peke noticed the machine slid in two directions, and then explode.

That was when Rito landed on the ground, the blade from before still clenched in his left fist. Lala quickly landed on the ground and moved toward Rito, her expression still showing shock from what had happened.

"Heh, sorry about your octopus." Rito said, gesturing to the remains of the machine, while the two paid little to no attention to the twitching masses that were the two men.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry." She responded, her expression practically screaming apology. "It's been such a long time since I made that, I forgot how to use it." Then, her expression changed to one of extreme happiness. "But thank you, Rito. I'm really glad you helped!"

(Next day)

'Geez, last night was too much.' Rito thought. 'But then again, if she had used that vacuum thing in my room, the whole house would have been damaged. So, I guess it ended for the better. Still, I can't help thinking that getting involved with that alien girl could be a problem.'

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yuuki-kun." A voice suddenly said, and when Rito turned to find the source, he saw none other than Sairenji Haruna.

"Oh, ohyao, Sairenji." Rito replied, while he was thinking. 'Now's a good time, since Risa and Mio aren't around.' "Ne, Sairenji." Rito said, getting the girls attention. "There's something I need to say. You see, ever since I first saw you, I've—" Suddenly, there was a loud crash from behind Rito, causing him to turn and look, while Haruna was looking as well, both of them noticing someone had smashed into a nearby wall. However, Haruna's attention was soon draw upward, by a strange flapping sound, while Rito was slowly turning back, while still speaking.

"Like I was saying, since I first saw you, I've really liked you." He said, his attention not yet fully back to the girl he was addressing. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He finished, his gaze finally back to where Haruna had been, only to discover he had spoken to someone else.

"Oh?" Sure enough, it was Lala, garbed in the same outfit that Peke had become the night before, which she had left in. "I was just about to say that too! What great timing!" She said, holding her hands to her cheeks, with a blush on her face. "Ok! Let's get married, Rito!" She proclaimed loudly, while glomping Rito, shocking the white haired teen, and the still present Haruna.

"Married?" Rito exclaimed still not believing what he had heard.

(Inside a large space ship, orbiting the Earth)

"I see. I didn't think she would fall into your hands so easily…" A male, judging by his voice said, looking over the forms of the two men who had been trying to capture Lala. Both looked they had been sent through a shredder; their clothes damaged, and their faces had several bruises on them. "I guess I have no choice. Next time, I'll head down to Earth myself." Then, he turned his gaze to a monitor on the wall, which had the image of Lala hugging Rito, while she had a smile on her face. "My word. What a troublesome princess…"

**And done. Hope you guys enjoy this one. This idea has been on my brain for a while, since my friend, thePhantomHokage, got me back into this particular manga/anime series. For several months I've been ricocheting ideas back and forth from him, and I've stabilized the plot pretty well. Also, I've set up a challenge forum, for anyone that thinks they can handle one of the story plots. Anyways, hope you enjoy, Read and Review, of course, and I'll try and get the next chapter out for one of my stories soon.**


	2. Power To The Writers

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross


End file.
